Aesthetica of the Prince Hero
by Ghost Operation Systems
Summary: What if Akatsuki had a brother and unlike him the brother had a few differing mannerisms? Would he change the future? Does he wear his armor to defend from attacks or to protect his own fragile heart?
1. Character Information

**This is an idea that I have been thinking over for a few days and I was wondering if it would be a good idea to post the basic character sheet. If you think that I should continue then send me a message.**

 _ **Ghost signing out**_

 **Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero OC**

Name: Yoake Ousawa

Gender: male

Age: 16

Species: human

Eye Color: black

Hair Color: dark purple

Build: broad shoulders; slightly messy hair

Height: 6' 7"

Weight: 100kg

Title(s): Prince Hero; Holy Knight; Crystal King

Occupation(s): Crafter; Student; Healer; Swordsman

Affiliation(s): Alayzard; Earth; Ousawa Family

Strength: high

Speed: high

Stamina: high

Charisma: high

Intellect: high

Reflexes: high

Luck: slightly below average

Magic(s): Fire; Maker; Light

Abilities: Crystal Golem- Tier 5 Maker magic; Inferno magic- Tier 4 Fire magic;

swordsmanship; martial arts; Life Healing- using tier 2 light magic to manipulate the

body to stimulate growth; Strategy- higher order thinking

AD Weapon(s): Höfund; Skjöldur

Family: Akatsuki Ousawa (brother-alive); Yuhi Ousawa (sister-deceased); Mui Ousawa (adopted sister-alive); Akari Isuki (mother-deceased); Daizō

Ousawa (father-alive)

Personality: strict; kind; highly perverted (hidden); arrogant at

times; he does anything to save his loved ones

Strength(es): confidence; noble charm; flirting; imagination

Weakness(es): women; alcohol; natural kindness; gambling

Story: just like his brother he loved his sister and grieved heavily when she died. When

they were taken to Alayzard by the gate Akatsuki and him were taken under the

wing of the hero. While Akatsuki was learning that he could not use traditional

magic Yoake learned that he had three magic type: fire, light, and maker magic.

While Akatsuki was open about his tendencies Yoake played the good brother

and adopted noble like mannerisms. Yoake after a couple attempts made it to

crystal level in magic. He then carted the crystal armor technique. He was given

the title of Noble Hero for his appearance shortly after. When Akatsuki was

defeating the demon lord, Yoake was fighting the four generals and the defeated

them. He is known as the shield of the sword and shield pairing.

Magic: can have one elemental magic and one affinity; or one Primal; Maker magic is

rare and only happens every one out of one million people; a higher tier is more

powerful but harder to both obtain and control

Tier 1-Tier 2-Tier 3-Tier 4-Tier 5

Elemental

Fire-Scorch-Blaze-Inferno

Earth-Mud-Dust-Particle

Water-Torrent-Tidal-Oceanic

Wind-Gale-Storm-Hurricane

Lightning- Black Lightning

\- Red Lightning

Affinity 

Light-Life-Fairy-Pixie

-Holy(Demonic)-Overlord

Darkness-Shadow-Demonic-Demon Flare

-Chaos

Maker

Paper-Clay-Glass-Stone-Crystal-Metal

Primal

Ice; Lava; Death; Plant; Beast; Chi


	2. Chapter 1 Home?

**HELLO PEOPLE I HAVE BEEN WAITING AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE INTERESTED LET ME POST A CHAPTER AND SEE IF YOU DO LIKE IT. REMEMBER THAT I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF THE ANIME, LIGHT NOVELS, OR MANGA. THEY ALL BELONG TO OTHER CORPORATIONS.**

3rd person

Castle in Alayzard

-Story Start-

"Ahhh."

"Please sir, don't move to much," asked an elderly woman dressed in a white tunic kindly.

"I know I know, it's just that the bandages are itching under the armor," a smooth baritone flowed out of a man's mouth.

"If you would just take the armor off you would probably heal faster," the elder sighed in exasperation.

The room that these events were taking playing in was not an infirmary but a large room with large gifts stacked in the corner. Most of them had the same runic lettering, if they didn't it was a painfully curving script that was had to make out.

The man that had been complaining about being tied up was laying on a large bed with velvet blankets and beautiful carvings. He was sitting up in the bed and at first it looked like the blankets were floating above him. Looking close, you could make out the shimmering outline of a bulky armor.

The armor was practically invisible so the mans features could be seen. He was broad shoulders and had a muscular chest (what wasn't hidden beneath bandages). Arms were laying on the bed in a careless fashion. His face was gentle and with a strong chin.

His eyes shined behind glasses with a fierce intelligence. The warm black was complimented by the rich, deep purple hair that flowed in a long wave down his back. It had a few spikes here and then but for the most part it was straight.

He was starting to move the covers back in an attempt to stand, but was quickly stopped. His creaking joints caused from being immobil for too long had caught up with him. His glasses slip down his nose and then he heard a large argument that was taking place outside of the room.

Yoake POV

"-go and capture him it is the Princess's orders," was what I heard from Valkyrie before she ran out of the castle.

"What is going on," I politely asked the guards dreading the answer.

"It is your brother sir," of course it was, "He has left and said that he is going home."

"I am the only one who can stop him," I said getting up and ignoring my cracking bone and muscles stretching.

"But sir your body," the guards and healer tried to stop me.

"Don't you know what he will do to the maids sent after him," I said moving my glasses back into place.

"Yes sir."

Grabbing my swords that had been leaning on the wall, I examined the for a few moments. The long sword was Höfund and it was for when I was in open areas. It kept people from getting too close to me. I strapped him to my back and grabbed my last sword. It was shorter at three feet, but it was wider and that was why I had named her Skjöldur. She was my shield from the demons, but even as she was the defensive of the pair.

That didn't mean that she wasn't dangerous in her own right. Just that she was used for defense more. She went on the left side of my hip.

"Why must you go," a guard pleaded with me.

"You know why. While he is my brother I can't have him dragging the name through the filth."

With a final nod to medic that had been healing me I started sprinting towards that World Gate. It had to been where he was head with the 'package'.

"Well time to set off into the wild world, right."

I said that while looking over my shoulder I saw that I wasn't being pursued because I was a 'noble' person. If only they knew how much like my brother I was they wouldn't put me on a pedestal.

"And the flowers are flying," a deep baritone resonated from the clearing ahead of me.

"Step and fight, you are warriors." So Valkyrie's squad did reach him before me.

"Did you hurt yourselves trying to catch the bouquet," he grinned smugly.

"Foolish brother a bouquet would only land in the hands of one maiden," I revealed my presence to my audience.

"Why are you here Yoake-sama," I was asked by several of the maids.

"I came to save the fragile maidens from my beast of a brother," I said drawing Höfund from my back.

"Now little brother don't be stupid, you won't need your sword," calling me little, something that he knows will agitate me.

"It is be five minutes and you know that I am still the better one at swordsmanship," I told him in my regal tone.

"Don't be like that why don't the girls roll down their stockings and we can play doctor," as he said that the girls all backed up and a few huddled behind me.

"Honestly you worked at a brothel for a few months don't act so superior," I sighed in disbelief.

"Well little bro are we going or what," he asked me gesturing towards the large bag that he had slung over his shoulder.

"I am afraid we must the magic has lost its potential, in about one hour it will be gone," I looked at the girls behind me and pulled them into a hug and then I made them sleep with a well placed magic circle.

"So you are abandoning us as well Yoake-sama," Valkyrie looked in my direction in suspicion.

"You know that I have a family on the other side so would you really ask me to abandon they. The one who understand what it is like to be separate from their family," I gave her a look of questioning.

She dropped her head at that and I sheathed my sword calmly at me side. Her family had been moved around for two years and now she had lost track of them. Deciding to give a final present for my leaving, I reached into my pack that I had hide using light magic I pulled out a small figure and a letter.

"I fold this letter in a discarded pile, it has your husbands name on it." Her eyes widened at this.

"And the figure is a Stone Golem, at you need to do is pour magic and give him the letter and he will take you to the beginning," her face held shock and then she bowed deeply to me.

"Thank you," her cool and collected face was gone for a few seconds.

"Don't worry and if you take down my brother you can keep him," I said ignoring the expression on both of their faces.

Running at full speed, I quickly made my way over to where I felt the pull of the gate. Next to the ruins a single tree, and Princess Listy was sitting in the shade and looking up at the branches.

"So it is true you decided to go back," her voice was colder than it had been before but my brother was sure to take care of that.

"You know that I have to place in this world princess," I spoke respectfully and humbly.

"I could give you anything just please don't leave," her voice held desperation.

"You know what I want and that you can not give it," her head downed in sadness.

She reached behind her back and I slightly tensed, I quickly relaxed when I saw she had a box in hand. Marching up to me, she put the box in my hand and opened it. Inside were two magnificent rings, they were gold and held a large emerald in the center with a silver tree glowing over the top of it.

"Yggdrasil," I whispered.

Her smile was bright again, "You always said that you loved that tree in the palace courtyard."

I took one of the rings from the box and dissolving the gauntlet on my left hand I placed it on my second finger and it fit perfectly. Waving good bye, I saw a flash over brown from my brothers arrival and then the gate had pulled me inside.

But not before I yelled, "The back of his neck is his weakness!"

I wisely kept my eyes shut and poured magic outwards to feel where I was. After the gate was completely gone from my senses, I cracked and eye open and saw my home.

It was still as plain as ever, but it felt large than it should have. A few minutes after me I felt a large build up of magic in the other room I knew that the whole family plus one was in the same dimension.

"So what was the big idea telling her my weak point," his voice held no anger.

"Just a thought," I fired back feeling relaxed and calm now that I was home.

"So how is she right now," I asked my older brother.

"She is sleeping in my bed and I'm going to take a heated shower, it has been to long," he smirked looking at my form.

Since the gate was a magic void it took most things made of magic so my armor was gone and I only had a pair of torn pants on.

"So what is for dinner," he asked ducking behind the door.

"If the store is still open then some ramen," I said pulling down my ragged pants and getting some normal clothes on.

The shirt was tight against my muscles, and the pants were strained. The store was still in the same place and I disguised my face to walk in. The store had changed but not much so I found the ramen and bought ten cups and left without an incident.

"My name is Myuu," when I heard that my heart nearly stopped.

"Well it looks like the hero has returned," my brother saw the look on my face.

"Don't be like that bro, it is just a coincidence," he said trying and failing to calm me.

"You know I don't believe in those," I said coming out of my stupor.

"Just tell her the rules and I will be getting some sleep it is early in the morning," I walked to my room and fell on my bed ready to sleep.

Sleep did not come easily and in what seemed like minutes I was shaken wake and something was thrown on top of me. Cracking me eyes slightly, I saw the thing was a folded uniform for a school.

"Come on you got your hour, we are off to be examined," my rude brother slightly shook me.

"I haven't been back a day and yet," I was interrupted.

"I know it was a huge pain but they are providing a ride so come on," his voice showed that he was annoyed as well.

Dressed and ready to walk out of the house, I saw that the girl was standing next my brother and a limo was parked on the side of the road. It was short and made from a few people so I was comfortable inside it. I had created my crystal armor around me after I had gotten the uniform on. Deciding to shed a few pounds I dematerialized the helmet, legs, and the arms except for my gauntlets. Lastly, I cast a glimmer on the armor to hide it from view.

The ride to the academy was filled with silence. Then suddenly the girl, I still refused to call her that name, spoke up.

"Do you want me to review my story," no I didn't but Akatsuki said to continue.

"I am your younger sister Mui Ousawa and after being missing for many years you found me on the other side of the gate and brought me back," her voice showed her nervousness.

"Yeah that's right and if they press further just say you have amnesia," he tried to calm her nervous and it did work.

"So b-bro," she stuttered out.

"Ok that is a no," damn right it is moron, "Just call me Akatsuki until you are comfortable."

"What is his name I only known the 'Princely Hero'," she asked directing the attention to me.

"Oh him he is my younger twin brother, he is still angry at the fact that he was woken up and that he can't wear his full armor," thanks you for giving information away.

"You may call me Yoake," I quietly told her so that she didn't get any false information on me.

"Don't be so tense little bro."

"Watch yourself," I growled.

~Timeskip~

The Examination Room

I officially hated it here. When we had arrived we had been quickly herded into separate rooms, then Hell began. They quickly found out about my armor and 'surprise' and quickly made me take them off.

After that they did a standard checkup blood work, fat percentage, and other stupid things. When they found out that I used magic they asked me to demonstrate. So I did, I made a small flame appear in may hand without any circle.

"That was a waste of my precious time," I said to my brother after I got out of the room.

"I know that but how do ya think she did," he asked careful not to say her name.

"I think that abnormalities are what they want and normal would be wrong." I calmly responded.

We waited for about five minutes in the windowless lobby. When she came out she was shaking and looked to be close to tears. When we asked how she was doing, she just stammered out and ok.

"We have your test results," a doctor cam out holding paperwork.

"Here, lay it on me doc."

"You are perfectly healthy, now Mui Ousawa," after hesitating yes he spoke again.

"A few abnormalities but with our test range, last one Yoake Ousawa," he said shuffling the papers around.

I just looked at him and answered with a cold glare. He had wasted my time, and I don't like having my time wasted. After he said healthy I tuned him out.

They handed each of us a piece of paper that had three different paragraphs. The man explained that the paragraphs were predictions made by the Norns, a trio of elder women, that was for the past(Urðr), present(Verðandi), and the future(Skuld)

Looking down at mine I read it,

Urðr

' _In the world called Alayzard_

 _You lost much and gained little_

 _Your heart cold and locked_

 _You learned the power that_

 _defeated the generals of the King_

 _And became a hero'_

Verðandi

' _In this world without allies_

 _Nor gods or demons_

 _Who lend knowledge_

 _of your strength so that_

 _You may reach new powers'_

Skuld

' _In the future not far_

 _The heart shall be freed_

 _and made whole_

 _For death and destruction_

 _shall come on swift wings_

 _United you shall rise_

 _Choose the right path_ '

After reading that I walked away, I decided to get a drink from the nearby machine that I had noticed while coming in. Those lines had given me a lot to think about.

It would appear that Akatsuki had noticed that I was deep in thought because he didn't talk to me only followed me for a few steps. He then led the girl right to where I was going.

"See I told you that they wanted the results not to be the norm," his cheerful voice was still ever present.

"I know it's just how did you make my ID out of nowhere," her question caused me to crush my can of black coffee.

"You moron, that wasn't free you know," my brother said changing the topic.

Suddenly a doctor came running towards our group,

"Good I found you." He said slightly out of breath.

"It is time for your Live Combat Simulation Evaluations."

"I'll take it from here Dr. Hiroto."

The man who had just walked up was a middle-aged nondescript looking man with brown hair and brown eyes, with a standard height. He was bulky but other than that he looked like a normal everyday person.

"I am one of the combat instructors here at Babel," he was smiling at us, "I will be the one delivering your test."

"I'm all for it," of course you are you idiotic battle junkie.

"What are the rules of engagement," I asked the instructor politely.

"Well, let me explain a few things," he said as we were walking down a hall.

"Babel is a school for people who have returned so naturally we have magic and barrier spells. One such barrier is the injury barrier it converts physical injuries to mental stress."

"So I won't injury anyone while on school grounds," I clarified.

"Don't give me wrong it hurts like a dickens when you get hit and you can die from an overload."

The way he explained left me with more questions but we had reached the arena. The weapons rack was a pathetic array of weapons. The girl had picked up a sword and did a few test swings to test the weight and balance.

"The overconfident fool is going to lose," I told my brother who was standing next to me.

"He better," Akatsuki all but growled.

Looking over at my brother I saw in his eyes a protective urge that was not there before he defeated the Demon Lord. I knew that while my brother acted like a meat head and an idiot, he was a smart person and protective of things he saw as his.

 **BAM** *

A loud noise drew my attention over to the 'test' I saw that the instructor was laying on the ground and the wall behind him had a similarly shaped dent in it.

"I didn't quite understand the rules," her innocent eyes showed no deceit.

"So is it turn or what," my idiot brother asked the medics that ran over to the down man.

"I can wait."

"That won't be necessary," a cold voice intruded.

My eyes quickly zeroed in on the voice's location. A teen was standing next to an entrance that I had missed previously. He was tall and didn't have muscle definition like many people I knew. His silver hair and cold blue eyes complimented each perfectly. The smile that was on his face was cold and smug.

What concerned me was the fact that I didn't sense his presence until he spoke. And looking over to my brother I saw a similar expression.

Turning and addressing the medic he spoke calmly, "Take this man to the infirmary, I'll administer the test now."

Suddenly a pillar of ice shot up from where the green eyed girl had been standing, Akatsuki quickly grabbed her in his arms and jumped out of the way.

"What's the big idea," he yelled, "Trying to drag my sister into this."

Even hearing him say those words made me clench my hands. The guy had not even moved from were he was standing, still smiling smugly.

"Trust me if you are what I think you are she was never in any real danger."

"Break this ice pillar, and then you can face me," he goaded my seething brother.

"No problem," the girl tried to stop him.

"That pillar is entirely composed of magic energy, if you hit it bare handed then you shatter every bone in your arm."

"You were so confident in your fists before," the guy taunted.

That was a foolish thing to do. My brother was a prideful creature, he didn't back down from any challenge.

"Here I go," I saw a band of rotating runes on his drawn back arm.

Kyoya Hikami POV

I watched the 'True Hero' draw back his fist in preparation to hit my pillar. The other brother was calmly watching almost like he knew the outcome already.

The fist made contact with the pillar and the ground under Akatsuki Ousawa's feet gave way to a crater.

"Good job," I told the confused Ousawa.

"Now for the last one," I looked over to him.

His glasses glinted and I saw the air shimmer around him. Most people would not have seen the magic but I saw the general shape of a sword and a sheathe floating above his shoulder.

"Just like your brother I want you to shatter the pillar nothing more."

I could tell that my statement confused him greatly because he didn't do anything for a few seconds. After he shook his head I saw that he dropped his concealment magic to reveal himself.

He wore a chest and back plate that had a skirt and a pair of gauntlets on his hands. They were all made from a crystal like material. The sword was floating incased in the same crystal. He took the gauntlet off his left hand and placed it against the one on his right arm.

They merged into one bulky gauntlet, and he clenched his fist. I then saw a black and red circle in case the call as steam was released into the air.

'Interesting,' I thought, 'he was using financially to heat up his armor to possibly break my ice.'

He gave a yell as he swung his glowing arm towards to flawless pillar. It shattered into dust. I was shocked, but I didn't show it on my face. I had pumped Magic into that pillow to stop a nuclear blast. And yet, he still destroyed it.

"Is that good enough for you," his voice spoke down on me.

"Yes, I have seen enough," I was already planning.

"One more thing, I would like to welcome you to Babel, may you prosper here," I gave the traditional welcome.

I knew that the power of these three would shake the world to it core. The first two were smiling and seemed to have started celebrating. The glasses wearing one, Yoake I believe his name was, simply stared at me. I matched his look and turned to walk out of the arena. This was the twin that I needed close to my plans.

 **AND THAT IS A WRAP ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY. I FEEL GREAT AND THE LEMONS WILL BE IN THIS STORY SO DONT WORRY. NOW MY OC SEEMS LIKE A TOTAL DICK BUT I WILL DEVELOP HIS CHARACTER MORE IN COMING CHAPTERS. UNTIL THEN,**

 **Ghost Operation Systems**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
